


Terushima x Reader // Hate your Guts

by milkyhaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Terushima Yuuji, Couch Sex, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, High School, Johzenji, Love/Hate, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Oral Sex, Piercings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Volleyball, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyhaze/pseuds/milkyhaze
Summary: Y/N hates Terushima, he's always been the cocky playboy at school, but she might end up having a soft spot.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Terushima x Reader // Hate your Guts

“Don’t forget to pick up the balls before we leave!” Terushima’s cocky voice blared over the team, halfway between commanding and joking. His leanly built frame bouncing around the court with glee, he congratulated his teammates on various portions of their practice they had excelled at. Always quick to praise, he at least built the team morale despite his lack of experience. 

You had been the team manager since you transferred to Johzenji, and Terushima had always gotten on your nerves. That stupid smirk paired with the bright fuckboy haircut always annoyed you to death, and he was so laid-back despite being the team captain. A captain shouldn’t be best buddies with every player on the team, they should be strong, calculated, stoic. Teru was none of these things, ever the party-craving popular boy at school; he never cared too much about how games turned out, just that his team was having a blast. Having fun was nice, but as a manager, it got draining when you’d have to tell your friends that, yet again, the boys team lost another tournament because they were having too much fun making handshakes on the court. 

That exact same cocky grin came sauntering over towards you, his lips turned up at the corners. God that stupid look could make anyone smile, but not you. Forcing a frown, you looked up to face him, reluctantly handing him his water bottle. 

“What’s the big deal princess? Not enough sleep before school today?” He joked, opening the lid to his water bottle and abruptly spilling it over his face. Water droplets cascading down his hair and shirt, he lifted his jersey slightly to clean the mix of sweat and water off his face, revealing the bottom of his lightly-defined abs and lowering v-line. He was toned but in a skinny way. God damn, God had favorites, and he was one of them. Which, in all honesty, didn’t make sense considering his brain was so dense. Remembering that this same boy just spilled water all over the gym floor, you stopped gawking. He was still a prick. 

“I’m not mopping that up, Teru, and can you just drink water normally? It’s not that hard to just put the bottle to your lips and drink, you’re not an elephant.” You pressed, snatching the bottle out of his hands before he did more damage. He chuckled, ruffling your hair with his grimy, wet hand. 

“Calm down, Y/N-chan, I’ll clean it up before we head out.” He smirked, his piercing visible as he spoke. Why he got that piercing in the first place, you could only assume was for the countless amount of girls he’d been with over the years. At least he cares enough to get it for their pleasure, right? He was probably compensating, though.

Wait, why were you defending him? He’s a whore of the worst kind, a close-minded jock with no real knowledge of the outside world except for which soju tasted the best when mixed with beer. 

His hand stretched down towards your arm in an effort to reclaim his water, but his attempt was futile as you snatched it closer to your chest, giving him a hard glare to keep him away.

“Go grab the mop, after you’re done you can have a drink,” you scolded him, shoving his back away from yours in the direction of the closet. He shook his head with a chuckle, eventually walking back with a mop and bucket in hand.

“Will you ever cut me a break, Y/N? You gotta learn to chill out a bit, the floor isn’t going anywhere.” He shook his head, mopping up the excess water as the team slowly began to file out of the gym, most boys hollering goodbyes as they exited. 

“Well, if you hadn’t pulled that trick in the first place we could have left by now, and you wouldn’t be thirsty.” You murmured, collecting your things as he finished up his cleanup duties. He kept trying to meet your eyes throughout the cleaning, but each time you dodged his gaze, you hated him, sure, but he was still an ungodly amount of attractive.

“Can I ask you something, Y/N?” He smiled, seemingly knowing more than he was letting on. 

You shrugged, “sure, what is it?” Adjusting your stance so your books were stacked in your arms, ready to walk home.

“So, if you hate me so much,” he stepped closer, “how come you can’t even make eye contact with me? It’s not like I’ve done anything to embarrass you,” he stepped even closer, his chest resting against the books in your arms. His face wavered dangerously close to your own, still a bit wet from the water from earlier. You needed to prove him wrong, so you stared straight at his deep brown eyes, which only made things more difficult as your cheeks reddened a bit.

“You just look so s-stupid all the time, I don’t even want to look at you,” you stammered, suddenly well-too-aware of how fast your heart was beating. This was the Terushima you knew, sure, he was always close-talking girls in the halls between classes, but you had never been the target of his flirting. He was the opposite of what you wanted in a boy, every book and show had taught you that, so why was this so difficult of a conversation? Just shut him down.

“Uh-huh, so that’s why you’re all red,” he leaned into your ear, whispering ever so softly. You clutched your books tighter, a shiver running down your spine, you stepped back.

“Can we just go home? I have an exam tomorrow,” you spoke, looking for any excuse to just end this conversation. You knew that Terushima knew exactly what he was doing, and his smirk proved it.

“Sure, but you’re gonna have to walk with me the whole way, it’s dark out and I wouldn’t want your nerdy self getting into trouble,” he teased, walking out the back of the gym a few feet from your side.  
The entire walk home it was unbearably quiet, Terushima would usually be babbling about the next party coming up, or what stupid prank the team had played on their homeroom teacher that past day, but tonight it was quiet. Usually, you would have hated hearing him talk on and on like he does, but it felt weird, you could almost hear the crickets chirping in the spring air.

Eventually arriving at your door, you prepared yourself mentally for a non-awkward goodbye. Turning around from your apartment door to say goodnight, he suddenly stopped you, his arm pinning you to the wall as his hand kept your door closed. His brown eyes confident slits as he leaned in to you.

“Teru, what is going on with you tonight, I have to get-” he interrupted your hopeless speech with a sharp kiss, his hand cupping your soft cheek as his lips pressed to your own. A rush of heat engulfed your cheeks, and your books fell to the ground with a quiet slap. 

He pulled back from you and the door, a mischievous smile encompassing his face. “Still hate me?” He smiled, giving you room to breathe and realize what had just happened. The longing for his rough lips lingering on your own.

“Why would you do that, Teru, you can’t just go around kissing people whenever you want,” your speaking grew faster as your embarrassment grew. It was a nice kiss, and you desperately wanted to find out if this boy was more than just talk, but he was still just as gross of a playboy as the rest of the popular crowd. 

Terushima smiled, brushing back a strand of your hair lightly with his fingertips, “what if I told you I’ve been girl-free for months?” He seemed proud of this accomplishment, although you couldn’t say the same.

“Oh great, so I’m just going to be another trophy for you then?” You rolled your eyes, swatting his hand away with your own.

“Y/N, you know you’re not just some object to me right? Hell, we’ve been friends, or enemies, or whatever the hell you want us to be for years, I would never just treat you like some random hookup,” he shook his head, seemingly scared of the idea you had presented. 

“Oh yeah? Then why’d you just kiss me like that?” You crossed your arms, “Maybe ask a girl out before you just harass her, then maybe she’d say ye-”

“Will you go out with me then, Y/N?” He interjected, his eyes glued to the floor in nervousness. This was not the playboy Terushima you knew, it was someone else entirely. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, “I know you act like you hate my guts, and maybe you do, but I just wanted to find out if you might feel the same… I’ve really fallen for you, Y/N,” he finished, looking back up at you for a response.

Your mouth hung open, sure, you had secretly liked him too, but those feelings were so suppressed with fake hatred you never thought it would come to fruition. You slowly nodded, unable to verbally agree. He seemed to understand, as his smile grew with each passing moment.

Golden brown eyes tracing down to your upper lip, his lips smashed into yours, rough and gritty as they collided. He pressed you further into the closed door, his hands stroking the small of your back and ass. His teeth bit down on your lower lip, the sensation releasing an instinctive moan from your parted lips, allowing him to swipe his tongue inside, the metal ball circling your mouth. You shifted your arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss further, his hands running down the underside of your shirt, causing shivers down your spine. 

He paused, “are you sure you want to do this?” He breathed between peppered kisses to your cheeks and jawline. His eyes were sincere as he looked you over. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

You nodded, “just- inside,” you maneuvered your hands to the door, unlocking it with a click and tumbling inside. 

He lifted you up into his arms, your legs clutching for grip around his midsection. He eyed you with yearning as he carried you to the couch, plopping you down with no hesitation.

“God, Y/N, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” he spoke between heavy breaths, already lifting the hem of your shirt over your outstretched arms. His hand caressed the back of your bra strap, tugging it off with a single stroke, your pale skin puckered with the sudden coolness of the air around it. His hands grasped onto your two breasts as his mouth began its trail from your lips down to your collarbone, biting and sucking at each patch of exposed skin until it turned pink. You let out a soft moan as he worked his way lower, his hands massaging your mounds as he worked. 

“You like that, huh? Me feeling you all over like that,” he spoke into your skin, his deep voice rippling through you. You only nodded as he reached your skirt-line. 

“Is this alright, princess?” He motioned to your already falling-off skirt and rustling legs.

“Yes,” you breathed, aimlessly tugging the navy uniform off with your hands. His eyes lit up as he tugged at your panties with his mouth, pulling them down your leg. Your bare area now fully exposed, your legs twisted and writhed together in search of friction. You hadn’t been treated like this, well, ever.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Teru took a step back for a second, watching you helplessly wait for him to return back to where he left off. You glared, annoyed that he stopped so suddenly.

“Teru please,” you whimpered.

“Aren’t you wet,” he hummed, his face now aligned with your sex, your folds already glistening. His fingertips parted your entrance, the touch alone making you breathe a bit heavier. Teru didn’t wait long before his mouth was of you, his tongue delving deep within your folds. His tongue making strong, rhythmic strokes as his hands kept your legs open. His piercing felt cold against your insides, the sensation swirling around inside. You moaned in pleasure as he continued eating you out with a renewed passion. Seemingly enjoying the sounds you were making, you continued, and his strokes became faster and stronger. At this point, your sex was throbbing and hot, each flip of his tongue only making you writhe more. It wouldn’t be long until -

His tongue exited your folds, moving over, instead, to your aching clit. Circling the mound with his tongue, he bit down softly, causing you to throw your head back in pleasure. He groaned, sending shockwaves throughout your bottom half. Your breathing was labored, as you felt a sharp sensation rising.

“Teru- I think- I’m gonna-” before you could finish, you felt a wave of sparks wash over you, your eyes rolling back as you felt your entire body twitch with a strong orgasm. Your legs went limp against him as you finished. Terushima smiled, his face appearing out of your sex covered in your juices. He smiled, licking his lips as he took the rest off of his face with his fingertips. He went to kiss you, and you could taste the saltiness of yourself inside his mouth. He smiled, pulling your hair back from your face as he moved to place you in his lap.

“You did so well,” he whispered, peppering your face with kisses and hugging you to his bare chest. Still twitching as your cunt recovered, you looked him over, realizing the tent within his joggers was ever-so-large. Tracing your gaze, he seemingly noticed too.

“Can I?” You asked, breathing still heavy from before. He nodded, seemingly a bit shocked by the suggestion. You unzipped his pants, pulling down his boxers beneath them. His cock sprung out, pre-cum already wet on the tip. You moved yourself to the floor to position yourself as you mouthed the tip. Circling your tongue around the tip, he moaned quietly.

“Fuck, Y/N, you don’t have to-”

You took in more of his cock as you pulled your head back and forth, establishing a slow but steady rhythm. His head arched back a bit as he grasped your hair, pushing you back and forth lightly as you continued. God, he was huge. You could barely get his length within your mouth with the size. He didn’t seem to care though, as he shoved your head further down it. Gagging slightly at the feeling at the back of your throat, you continued circling it with your tongue as you used your hands to play with his balls. Seemingly already close, you sped up and pushed farther back and forth, taking the time to touch the tip with your wet tongue. 

His head threw itself back again, this time his moans echoed throughout the room. 

“God damn, I think I’m about to cum,” he breathed, almost at a scream. You quickened your fervor, eventually feeling him pull himself from your mouth as it became too much. His juice launched onto your face, coving your eyelashes and mouth with his salty insides. He let out a sharp cry as it occurred, breathing heavily afterward. 

Looking down at you, he breathed, “You look so sexy,” he pulled you up to him, kissing all over your face to try and remove his liquids. You lapped up the last of it around your mouth, eventually cleaning up with a spare towel. 

Both exhausted, he pulled you onto the couch with him, covering you both in a blanket as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“So much for hating me, huh?” he whispered, his body flush against your own, he smelled lightly of musk and sweat, but he was warm. He played with your hair as he grew tired, the two of you eventually falling asleep as the night grew to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm open for requests so please feel free to comment or message anything you'd like me to write! Kudos appreciated :D


End file.
